KFP untitled
by wolfdemon16
Summary: Po has been feeling strange ever since he had defeated Tai Lung and the Peacock Prince.He's been seeing strange things.A strange traveler is coming to the Valley of Peace.Does she know anything or is she the cause of it all? Yaoi/Yuri Anthro Tai Lung is a good guy.Dont like then dont read!simple...still thinking of title


WD: Ok, I've been sorta under a lot of stuff…ranging from my original stories and mangas to school and to fan fiction mangas and stories…..I'm so sorry for everyone who's been liking my stories and wait for another update! I am really sorry! I've a new story for you guys though J but I know you guys are pissed at me L I don't blame you all…I will try to update my other stories I promise! Any ways this is a yaoi/yuri-yes YURI I a yaoi fan is gunna do YURI or SHOUJO-AI which ever it seems like- of KUNG FU PANDA! I blame my brother…he's been obsessed with it *shiver* they're humanoids, meaning that they're half animals and half human. I have only one major OC which you'll find out who he/she is in this first chapter. I do hope you like this and do forgive me for my "dead"-ness for the longest time. Tai Lung is back in the Jade Palace after the whole deal of the dragon scroll it takes place after the movies though…it'll be a bit confusing.

Chapter 1

Everything was normal in the Valley of Peace, the humanoids going on their day like they always did, street performers showing off their stuff, carters displaying their good, the whole sha-bang. But little did they know that they'd be faced with a ordeal so huge, it would be so hard to actually process.(WD:with am I talking about?! XD)

A male in his late twenties, sat in a tree- sharp golden brown eyes roaming the grounds of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace. Short silvery gray hair whisked in black joined the wind that past by in a dance, his black tipped bangs falling over his forehead. A pair of black cuffing surround his wrists as a pale badge belt held a pair of silk purple pants while his feel where bare. His body was that of a skilled fighter, lean and slender but not too slender. A pair of gray tiger ears twitched on his head while an equally gray-black stripped tail lazily swished in the air. The tiger male huffed, making his sharp eyes sharper if possible while his angulated jaw was tensed from his teeth being grounded together.

The tiger could hear a single pair of feet running his way along with breathing. The golden eyes located his target as said prey came into his peripheral vision. The male gazed at the prey, analyzing every thing.

The 'prey' was a boy, younger than the male himself looking barely sixteen or so, the boy's face was still slightly round for his age- his cheeks flushed from his run. Large and soft, warm lime green eyes scanning the place around him, as if he was looking for something but couldn't find it. A large black and white shirt hung from his body-hiding any indication of how his upper body would look like- a pair of badge and red shorts hanging on his hips and black shoes. The boy's black hair was in small spikes in the back and a few spikes here and there while his short bangs pasted themselves on his forehead. A pair of small, cute panda ears hiding quiet easily in the mass of black hair and a black tail hiding under his large shirt.

"Tai Lung?" the panda called uncertainly, blinking his large eyes to try and rid the sweat the would start to burn them.

Said male's ears perked up but he made no sound as the boy continued to look around but not looking up. The little panda pouted slightly, brows furrowed as one of his hands tangled themselves into the white part of his shirt. Tai Lung gave an amusing smirk as he watched his prey look on the ground. They boy sighed with annoyance and rubbed his temples, absently kicking the rocks that were laying next to him.

"Now Dragon Warrior, are you giving up so soon?" the tiger, Tai Lung spoke in a teasing tone.

The Dragon warrior Looked up with wide eyes. "Tai Lung!"

Tai Lung smirked as he elegantly jumped off the tree and in front of the younger. The panda stepped back in mild shock before he recovered and smiled.

"I was wondering where you were! Shifu's been looking for you- erm…well rather he sent me to come looking for you," the Dragon Warrior laughed forcefully.

"Father? Why?"

The younger just shrugged and left his hands go behind him. Tai Lung gave a questioning look before he past the other, heading to the Jade Palace while the younger just stayed where he was. The elder looked at the younger as he didn't move…just staring at the little valley that laid at the very end of the steps…a long way down. The elder stilled his movements, wondering if he should leave the other alone or ask what's the matter, but he decided that the latter wouldn't be appropriate-he left.

The boy let his mind wonder as the lime green eyes fogged with an unknown emotion. The boy could feel something tugging at the very back of his mind but he couldn't really pinpoint what it was that was making him think like that. He felt the corners of his eyes burn- he hastily wiped at his eyes to find tears that laid on his hand.

'_Why am I crying?' _the panda thought confusedly as he palmed the rest away.

Tai Lung watched the doors creaked opened.

A man- a short three foot eleven- stood near the pool that had once held the Dragon Warrior scroll, gray-ish silver cropped short hair, an aged face that held no lines of laughter, just of anguish. Cold sea blue eyes focus on the clear reflection, an orange old style kung fu shirt thrown on his frame and black pants to match. A single hand held an ancient stick that seemed to twist itself like a snake.

"Father," the man turned around and a very small smile graced his features.

"Ah, my son, there you are," Shifu retorted in a fatherly tone as a small twinkle sparked those usually stoic eyes.

"You asked for my presence?" the tiger asked.

Shifu nodded, crossing his hands on the top of the cane as his eye bore into his son's.

"Yes, it's almost mating season is it not?" this earned a nod with a cocked eyebrow. "Have you any ideas for a mate?" another nod.

"Of course, but my chosen is still a bit too young right now," Tai Lung uttered. "Was this all?"

"No, no of course not. The reason I really called you here disregards a certain panda," he started and a small amused glint twinkled his eyes as he saw his son's ears perk up in interest. "Something has been bothering Po, he hasn't been acting like himself as he usually does. He's been more distant than we'd like - several times he has been acting strange and says he doesn't remember. I want you to keep an eye out on him," Shifu simply put it.

Tai Lung only nodded and slowly started walking out.

"I suggest you do tell him how you feel about him," the elder chuckled.

Tai Lung froze in his spot and gave his father a shocked look with a very slight blush stretching across his nose. The elder waved off his son with a shit-eating grin only a father could give his son. The tiger crinkled his brow and gave a chuckle of his own as he nodded, appeased that his father excepted. He heard the soft patter of light feet make their way to the doors and the screech of them open.

Large forest green tinted yellow eyes peered in through the small gap before the person made entrance. A girl looking about fifteen came in, her large green-yellow eyes adding an innocent look to her heart shaped face while wavy strands of radiant green hair curled around her face. A green over vest wrapped tightly around her slim figure while the trimming was yellow in same places- a pattern of leaves imprinted on the bottom of the vest and dark green shorts that ended at her knees hung snugly on her hips that was tied with a red silk belt. Wraps covered her calves and hands while roman type of sandals protected the bottoms of her feet.

The green haired girl waved to the two with a fanged smile as she nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"Master Viper," Tai Lung greeted with a faint smile with the young looking master.

"Hello Master Tai Lung, Master Shifu," she greeted as she curled her green colored fingernails into her bare upper arm.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" the green clad master nodded.

"Uhhuh- I mean yes- um… There seems to be some disturbance near the out skirts of the Valley of Peace when me and Mantas went scouting. We believe it maybe The Croc Bandits but we're not sure unless someone goes to check it out."

Shifu raised an eyebrow in question.

"Er…I wanted to know if we can bring Po with us!" she burst and quickly covered her mouth and shyly looked down. "I…I mean we've noticed something wrong…a-and we think it's because he's been in the Jade Palace for a while now that going outside of the Palace would do him some good, you know?" Viper looked with hopeful eyes at her master.

The elder gave a slight hum before he nodded.

"Yes, yes it would."

Viper's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Tai Lung shall also be accompanying you three as well."

"I/He is?/!" the two hybrids barked one in shock and one in slight amusement.

Shifu nodded, Viper made a small whine in the back of her throat- trying to keep it muffled and bowed.

"Of course Master…Mantis and I are enthusiastic to have Master Tai Lung join us and the Dragon Warrior," Viper tried to keep the anger out of her voice.

Quickly, she turned on heel and silently stalked out the doors to the waiting master for her return. Tai Lung gave a hefty sigh with a small grimace. "They still hate me, don't they father?" the tiger questioned, but it felt more like a statement.

Shifu chuckled and patted his son's shoulder. "Unfortunately yes they do, not all of them are as forgiving as the Dragon Warrior," Shifu smiled and turned.

A male in his late twenties with a shocking color of green and yellow hair that was pulled into a low ponytail trailed after the fuming snake. Warm chocolate/yellow eyes watched as the girl's back muscles tense and her muscles from her arm tense and loosen as she punched one of the pillars, cursing under her breath. The green-yellow hair male crosses his clothed arms over his chest-the cloth thin, a soft color of badge green, almost white, while designs were threaded in black and red. A black cloth belt wrapped around his waist, just before the shirt split from the side, black hakama and light weight thinned boots that are wrapped from the middle of the calf to the ankle in badge string.

Mantis sweat dropped as his superior -surprisingly since nobody knows exactly how old she REALLY is- grabbed the nearest thing to -which happened to be a silver coat bankai- and swung it into a nearby tree with a yell and continued to again and again. The male didn't know what to do, wither to stop her from destroying a poor helpless tree or get himself killed…._I prefer living,_ Mantis sacredly grimaced as both the tree _and _the_ metal_ bankai broke.

Viper took deep breaths but it still didn't calm her down. Slowly, she turned and looked over at her partner. Said male gulped as the usually calm eyes narrowed dangerously at him, the broken sword still in her possession.

"U…Um V-viper…?" Mantis frightfully whimper with small eyes, tears breaching the corners.

She took a step forward, he took one back, again-step forward, once again-step back. Step forward, ste- oh no I mean run back. Mantis let a girly shriek-which he would deny latter- escape him as he tried to run away. Viper let out a growl and took off after him.

"HEEEEEELP! SHE GOT A BROKEN SWORD!" was all you could hear coming from the Jade Palace.

Dusky large blue eyes looked around as a dragon fly dipped on the water creating rhythmic ripples. A childish grin scratched onto pink lips as a wrapped hand stretched towards the dragon fly. Spiky little strands of black hair hanging high on the person's forehead, long black hair tied in a bun and panda ears twitching ever so slightly with every sound. Sleek blue pants hung on shapely legs as a cloak hugged her back before it fell to the ground. Thin, brown boots covered her feet and a sleek blue and red long sleeve shirt curved around a female body.

"Come on little guy, I wont hurt you," a soft chimed of a voice coaxed, hand outstretched at the dragon fly.

The insect danced around, tapping against the wrapped hands before fluttering back away. The girl stood up with a pout and turned tail only to be face with seven crocodile hybrids with bad condition weapons. The girl blinked her large dusky blue eyes and tilted her head.

"May I help you?" she questioned while pushing a sword out of her face.

"Yeah, you can by giving us everything you have!" the second biggest one, the leader, commanded but a scare undertone making the girl raise an eyebrow.

The girl frown and turned around not caring about the bandits. The leader let a swak escape his throat before he ordered the others to get her.

_And I really didn't want to fight at the moment_, she begrudgly thought as she reached behind her back. She slowly brought out a hand crafted staff with an elegant carving of a dragon imprinted in its coat, expertly she spun the stick around her hand before she brought it down with a hard sound. A large piece of stone stood on its end, the stone was three feet wide and one foot tall, the same dragon engrave on the sides of the stone. The bandits looked shockingly at the girl as she eased the heavy looking weapon on her shoulders and cocking her hip with cold blue eyes. She curled her fingers in a 'come hither' motion-teasing them. They fell for it, they ran head first to the girl.

Agile fingers swept around the crafted wood and twisted the hammer off of her shoulders and into the croc bandits with a loud ringing sound. The bandits stumbled to the ground as the force made them heave. The girl stood over them and shook her head, walking away slowly as her cloak fluttered like a butterfly's wings.

_Don't you worry my dear Zhanshi, I'll be there with you again…we'll be together like we used to be,' _the girl thought as she returned the now staff back onto its rightful place.

Po shivered as he saw Mantis come in with Viper, the male looking as if he went thought the fire pits while Viper was completely unscathed. Mantis let out hard pants as he held his chest; Viper quickly hopped to the panda's spot and hooked her arms in one of his. A sisterly smile stretched on the green haired girl's face. The Dragon Warrior gave a weary smile at the master as she pecked his cheek.

"Dearest Po, come! Mantis and I are going to patrol and we're taking you with us~!" Viper chirped sweetly and tightened her grip on his arm, he let a squeak of pain escape. "Come now and hurry."

The panda could only stumble over his feet as the green haired girl rushing-ly hurried down the large staircase into the Valley of Peace. The panda looked at the stairs with a terrified expression, glimpses of the past pain of falling from all those steps and climbing up them all as well. Mantis shook his head in compassion at the terrified boy but didn't voice a word while Viper tried to hurry to get away from the palace without the white tiger while they still could.

Po quickly untangled the girl's arm from his and back pedaled from the stairs. Mantis barely had time to register the younger boy until they both hit the floor with a hard thud on the dirt floor.

"I'M NOT GOING DOWN THOSE MONTROUS THINGS!" Po screeched, hands latched onto the collar of Mantis' shirt in fear.

There was a cough that got their attention. Three different pair of eyes quickly turned to the source and saw the snow leopard, Tai lung.

"Where you going to leave without me, _**Master Viper?" the golden-brown eyed male growled at the young looking master.**_

"_**O-of course not! How you question me!" she dramatically cried out - inside fearing that she might slip.**_

"_**Fine then, let us go then."**_

_**Viper nodded but glared at his back while he tried helping the young panda out. In anger, she stepped on his tail - making him yowl in pain - and grabbed Po's arms and pulled him to his feet with ease. She let a ghosting smirk cross her lips as she heard Tai Lung spit out curses.**_

_**M:Okaaaaay this is done! I do hope you like the story so far. I will try making my stories and getting them posted so please believe in me and I thank you all for reading my crappy stories. R&R please**_


End file.
